Never a Moments Rest
by Poke-Fanfics-Galore
Summary: Never a Moments Rest - A Pokemon fanfic. I took inspiration from 'Living a Life of Almost Luxury' by Animefan215. I do not own Pokemon or Gamefreak, nor do I own any of the songs or brands mentioned in this Fanfiction. Rated T for bad language and violence. This Fanfiction is in complete English, currently there are no translations.


**A/N- I do not own Pokemon or Gamefreak  
A/N- This is a fan made story that has taken inspiration from 'Living a Life of Almost Luxury' by Animefan215, please go over to his Fanfiction page and show him support, he is a great author thus why I am using LALOAL as a base. I would be thankful if you did and I'm sure he will be too, thanks in advance.**

* * *

I made my way to my new house; or more accurately, my new work place that I was going to live in, I'm a butler for a house of 9, not including myself... oooohhhh boy... the only reason I took the job is because I'm a speed EV Sylveon, I can get shit done, and I'm not that bad at battling either so gym won't be a problem for me. All we do in P.E at school are battles really, unless we're learning about type advantages or something, which we learn in kindergarten. My passion, or rather passionS, are cooking and battling, they're really the only things I'm good at except cleaning but... cue cliché feminism joke... okay.

I made it to the house and let me tell you, it was HUGE. I was greeted by an Ampharos at the door "Hi! You must be Kiya right?" he smiled "Yep. And you are...?" I waited expectantly for his answer, but he just kept staring... cute charm. I can tell this is going to be a rough 6 months. Of all the abilities I could've had, well, I could've had truant I guess, at least with this I can tell a Pokemon's gender without being rude. "Hello? DO you even have a name? If you don't answer I'll assume you don't and just call you Bob. Cool?" perfect. 2 seconds into the conversation and I'm already being an asshole, I can't help it. Honestly, I can't. I waved my hand in-front of his face "Oh-Sorry... I don't know what happened there. My name is Alan, I'm the head of the house" I shook his hand "Cute charm, and nice to meet you. Being head of a house with 8 people in it? Phew, must be difficult" "Ah, that explains it, and nice to meet you too. The house does get a little tense some times with the lack of gender equality, 6 females- or 7 now that you're here- to 2 males. Would you like a name list?" I nodded, eager to learn names "Well, there's Flare a Flareon, Damien an Umbreon, Aqua a Vaporeon, Glacia a Glaceon, Serene a Leafeon, Eve an Eevee, Jolt a Jolteon and finally Sia an Espeon. They're not the most creative names in the world" he took a breath after that long sentence "Okay... now I won't forget" I typed the names and species into my notes on my iPhone "Well then, head right on in. Flare is in there waiting for you, he'll show you to your room and explain the whole intercom business" I nodded once again "Thank you, Alan" I walked past him and into the house.

Immediately I was greeted by Flare, he was wearing a plain black shirt and black baggy jeans, along with white high top sneakers "Hi! It's Kiya right?" "Yep. And you're Flare I'm guessing?" he nodded "Well... we should be getting to your room so you can unpack. Since you have all those bags with you we should take the elevator" I nodded and followed him across the foyer which let me say- it was frickin' fancy- he pressed the '5th floor' button, which was the last floor before the roof, while we were waiting he explained the intercoms "So, on the walls you'll find these little pad things, those are the intercoms, basically you can choose which room you want to broadcast to or select all rooms if its a family event or something important, for example tonight after dinner, which also gets announced, is games night, where we all come down and have a karaoke face off. We thought you'd enjoy it" he smiled, his smile is adorable "Oh... karaoke? Sounds like great fun" I smiled back at him, I instantly retracted my smile before cute charm took affect, I swear, it'll be the death of me "Why the sudden loss of smile?" he asked "It's cute charm, I don't want it taking effect... it's... slightly awkward" "Oh right... must be irritating, going through your whole life with cute charm" "well... yeah sometimes, but I'm getting an ability change once I get the money" "to...?" "Pixilate" "But I thought that was a hidden ability?" "It is, but it's still possible to get" he nodded "Ah" the elevator dinged, the 5th floor was eerily silent "There's nothing up here but the broom closet, the berry garden and your room, so you should have some silence up here" "Alright. Well, thanks for the help" I waved to him "I'll see you later then. Feel free to look around anywhere you like except any of our rooms, you'll probably get an ass beating for that" he laughed and pressed another elevator button and the door closed, now in complete silence my spine shivered. There's something about this floor that I don't like.

I heaved my bags into my room and looked around, it was one of the most expensive looking rooms I've ever seen, and this was supposed to be one of the lower class rooms in the house. There was a giant TV, along with and Xbox one, a PS4, and a WiiU. There was an empty computer desk too, with drawers and shelves galore, and opposite of the desk there was a walk in wardrobe, one of the biggest I've ever seen. I unpacked my clothes into the wardrobe, put my laptop, my 3Ds and my small stack of video games on the computer desk, and put all of my toiletries like towels and such in the bathroom, which is my own private bathroom. Everything was in the same side of the room, the shower the toilet and the sink, when I turned around I saw why; there was a jacuzzi big enough a Snorlax could fit inside it, it took up the entire left side of the bathroom. I had a quick shower and changed my clothes, I was wearing a light pink tank top and black shorts since it was a hot day, before leaving my room to check out the rest of the house. I was going to enter the elevator when I heard one of the intercoms go off "Everyone to the dining room. Kiya, meet me in the foyer" It was Flare, I pressed the reply button "Okay, be right there" I got in the elevator and was about to press the first floor button when I realised; the elevator was already moving, it stopped at the 3rd floor when an Umbreon got on also, Damien I presumed but I didn't say anything, his presence was enough to scare me. He was wearing a black turtle neck sweater and black skinny jeans and black boat shoes, like a hipster of some sort. The elevator jammed after we arrived at the 2nd floor, the doors wouldn't open, the best time for it to break down "For Arceus' sake" Damien groaned, I just stood there, waiting for him to fix it, he opened a panel and flicked some switches, but nothing happened. Because I knew I was going to be cleaning here I also learned how to fix various things, like bath tubs and sinks, I figured an elevator wouldn't be much different. Damien backed away from the panel in an irritable fashion, I knelled in front of the panel and flicked the switches back, and then spotted a split wire "Hmm..." I had no tape, so I tried the only thing I could. I wrapped my feelers around the wire, connecting the split ends together, I used synthesis, which is a move I technically shouldn't be able to learn, but my parents wanted to make sure I keep safe while I'm away, the wire joined back together and I used protect to make sure it didn't break again, I pressed the red button which was labelled 'Elevator power', which then lit up the button itself and the elevator continued. I closed the panel and stood back up, still completely silent, I'm not shy but something about Damien says 'leave me alone or I'll kill you', maybe it's just the fact his name is Damien and he's an Umbreon. We arrived on the 1st floor, which was directly into the foyer, the place I went up earlier.

Damien left and went into an archway, I looked around the foyer for Flare "Hi Kiya. Right now it's dinner, and we were wondering if you'd cook for us, if not then Sia can just do it" "No, it's okay. I've cooked a decent amount of meals" "Cool, I'll show you where the kitchen is then" I followed him through the same archway Damien went through, and in that room there was 8 people, everyone who Alan mentioned except Flare sitting at a table, and Alan was at the head of the table. We went straight through the room into another archway, which lead to the kitchen "You can use anything you want in here, we'll be waiting. Your seat is between Aqua and me" "Okay. Tell everyone it'll be ready soon" he nodded and left. I decided to make a simple meal, just for today, I looked at the ingredients in the cupboards and in the fridge, there was a large range of items available but I decided to make Razz and Nanab berry soup. Razz berries are spicy, and Nanab berries are sweet, so it should make for a nice taste. I still had some left over Nanab berries, so I used them in combination with Oran berries to make a smoothie type drink, I added some ice and sliced Oran berries on top and everything was finished, I had 10 of both things served already, but I kept the left over soup in the bowl in-case anyone wanted seconds, I put everything on a serving cart and pushed it through to the dining room. Everyone turned their attention to me when I entered "Finally! I'm starving!" Eve quickly sat up, exited to eat "Sorry I kept you all waiting, heh" I scratched the back of my head, and realised the table was empty... maybe I could show them just HOW I do things... eh, couldn't hurt. I picked up 9 plates as best I could, 3 on each arm, one on my head and one in each hand, I put my right shoe on the table and rubbed it, just slippery enough. I hopped on to the table and dropped 2 plates to either side of me, to Eve and to Sia, Sia raised an eyebrow, I didn't give her any look in particular, but she looked away nonetheless, I ran across the table, using moonblast in the process, I didn't actually fire the move, I sort of let it go and then crushed the energy of it between some of my feelers, which made it burst into glitter that didn't sit. Whilst running I dropped the bowls on the table, and before I ran straight into Alan, I tried to break with my feet, when I realised I wouldn't be able to stop before hitting him I sprang into the air and landed behind Alan, jumping back to where I started. Everyone looked at each-other and applauded, all except Damien who crossed his arms and glared straight into my eyes, I blushed in a deep red colour, but no matter how hard I tried to look away he wouldn't let me in the weirdest way "You couldn't do any better?" he growled, still keeping my gaze. God dammit, get yourself together! I shook my head, not in response but to rid me of my embarrassment "Well, can you?" I crossed my arms, this son-of-a-bitch isn't going to win an argument, especially since he thinks he's 'the shit' "Are you challenging me?" he stood up, the fear once again hit me "Wh-... No. I'm not into beating up little kids" keeping my arms folded "You cocky fuck..." Sia, who was sitting next to him, put her hand on his chest "Damien, please" she looked up to him, and his rage subsided, maybe they had something going on? "Can we eat now?" Eve sighed, resting on her elbow "Wait a second. Pass these along" I handed Sia and Eve a glass each and they passed it along the table, until everyone had one. I got my bowl and glass and took my seat, Aqua smiled at me "That was awesome! That little stunt you did on the table I mean" I smiled back "Thanks" she turned her attention to her bowl, the soup was a cherry red colour and it was very thin, I absolutely HATE chunky soup, everyone took a spoonful at the same time but me, I wanted to see their reactions. Everyone looked impressed, except Damien once again "So, what do you think of it?" I asked with hope in my eyes, I started at Eve "Mmmm... This is soooo gooooood!" she said, before shovelling another spoonful in her mouth. Everyone else said similar things, and gave me praise, there was only one person left, everyone turned their heads to Damien. I'm glad that Flare is sitting between us, he spat out the liquid and coughed "That is fucking disgusting... *cough* how can you be so sure this is 'amazing'?" he looked up and down the table, and stopped at me after his 2nd round down the table "That's just opinion. Don't expect me to get worked up over it" I squinted at him, and took a spoonful of soup "I wasn't _trying_ to work you up. You asked me what I thought of it" I sighed in irritation and dropped my spoon into my bowl "I didn't ask you specifically, I asked generally" I held his gaze, I'm going to get used to staring him down aren't I? yeah... "Funny how you turned to me in the same way you did to everyone else isn't it? The way when you asked how they thought the food was? Smart-ass" my rage meter was building, and his smug-ass smile wasn't helping, I got up off my seat and charged my moonblast, everyone on my side of the table stood up and ran to the other side of the room, except Sia, Damien quickly rose to his feet and charged his dark pulse, right before we fired our moves Sia used protect on everyone in the room except herself, when we fired everyone in the room was shielded from it, but Damien's attack bounced off protect and hit Sia head on, she fell onto her back and groaned, she had a cut on her forehead "Look what you did!" Damien snapped at me "Hey, you fired the move" I put my hand up. I bent down to Sia and covered the cut with my palm, and focused synthesis into the wound, she tried pulling my hand away "I can do it myself, it's okay" I shook my head "You don't have enough energy after using protect on so many people. Just relax until it's healed" she nodded under my hand and closed her eyes, cringing at the slight stinging "Okay... all done" I lifted my bloody palm and run a finger from my opposite hand through the blood "What are you doing?" Sia asked, as she rubbed her head "Making sure you don't have an infection, which you don't" I gave her a comforting smile "How did you know to do that?" She sat up "I used to take paramedic classes a couple years ago" I stood up and offered her the non blood covered hand.

* * *

**And that's it for Chapter 1! I will add a little disclaimer, most of the chapters will not be this long, I just decided since it's the first chapter I would make it longer so it would take off faster. I don't have a fixed schedule since both Erin and Alix are going to be away for a couple years so they can be closer to their collage, they'll still be working on rough drafts between terms but they didn't promise to get anything out until they finish up, so for now it'll just me! Well, that's all for now, I hope everyone is having a happy holiday and are having a great time with Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, because I know I am! ;) See you in Chapter 2, which'll hopefully be up by or on Christmas!  
Next time on NAMR:  
"What the hell is his problem?"  
"He's so accustom to being the best in the house he's having a hard time dealing with you being here"  
"We'll be starting the karaoke now. You don't have to join in if you don't want to"  
"Challenge accepted" **


End file.
